Ashes and dreams
by Jillian Nox
Summary: El chispazo de electricidad que la recorrió en el momento en el que él la miró no se comparaba con nada; pero el saber que a esos ojos color miel algo los había iluminado en cuanto ella le sonrió era demasiado... no podía lidiar con eso.  Kid


_**Disclaimer: **_**Si soul eater me perteneciera… ¿acaso estaría escribiendo en lugar de hacer que ocurrieran mucho momentos KidChrona en TODO el manga?**

_Bueno, esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza y aquí está… sólo una cosa que decir: ¡AMO el KidChrona! Luego expongo motivos del porqué me gustan tanto xP Me pone triste el no ver tantos fics de ellos en español, así que he aquí mi pequeño granito de arena para hacer crecer la sección… Enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Atracción**_

Chrona Makenshi nunca supo realmente cómo lidiar con los retrasos.

Caminó rápidamente, casi echándose a correr debido a la preocupación que le producía el llegar tarde a la clase de Stein; él le hubiera perdonado el llegar quince minutos tarde… pero no tres horas.

Su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada contra su pecho, le daban ganas de gritar que no sabía lidiar con el nerviosismo de no entrar a clases. Ragnarok siempre la despertaba gritándole que le alimentara o pagaría las consecuencias para después, pegarle en la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos mientras ella fingía que le dolía, evitando así que su arma la golpeara con mayor fuerza. Pero hoy, Ragnarok ni se había movido de su sitio y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

Corrió hasta llegar al salón que tenía por nombre _'Cuarto creciente'_ y con algo de violencia abrió las puertas de par en par, provocando algunas risas sofocadas de sus compañeros de clase y la mirada preocupada de Maka.

—Me alegra que decidieras llegar a clase, Chrona-san… aunque fueran tres horas y dieciséis minutos tarde —la profunda voz de Stein la hizo saltar de miedo. Bajó la cabeza dejando que sus disparejos cabellos color lavanda cubrieran casi en su totalidad sus ojos azules.

—L-lo lamento mucho.

El rostro amable del profesor se tornó levemente maniático, mientras sonreía y adoptaba un tono que le recordó —sólo por un momento—, el tono de voz que utilizaba su madre cuando le decía que asesinara a sus objetivos y consumiera sus almas.

—Tal vez… —murmuró acercándose a ella mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su frente, alejando el fleco de su rostro; introdujo su mano izquierda en su bata, sacando su bisturí favorito y sonriendo de manera sádica, como si estuviera disfrutando—, ¿qué te parece que implante en tu cráneo un despertador para que llegues a tiempo?

Tembló de miedo y murmuró algo parecido a: _¡No sé lidiar con despertadores en el cerebro! _Mientras Maka le gritaba a Stein que se estaba pasando con sus comentarios y haría colapsar a la pobre chica.

Stein suspiró y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Le revolvió el cabello de manera fraternal mientras guardaba su bisturí.

—En ese caso no vuelvas a llegar tarde —le dijo, para después acercarse a la puerta y abrirla—; puede que sea la primera vez, mas no lo puedo pasar por alto… tendrás que retirarte de mi clase por este día. Espero que mañana llegues más temprano. Me ha molestado un poco que lleguen tan tarde.

No entendió muy bien el porqué del plural; pero decidió no hacer preguntas.

Asintió con vehemencia mientras se apresuraba a salir del salón, intentado que sus cabellos cubrieran lo más posible su rostro sonrojado con un gracioso color grisáceo —causado lógicamente por la sangre negra—, haciendo oídos sordos a las pequeñas risas de sus compañeros.

En cuanto cerró las puertas detrás de ella echó a correr.

* * *

Death the Kid nunca fue extremadamente puntual.

El arte de doblar el papel de baño en perfectos y simétricos triángulos era lo bastante fácil como para mantenerlo ocupado sólo por unos minutos; el acomodar los cuadros de manera paralela al piso, a una misma distancia y cuidando que fueran perfectamente simétricos, midiendo las distancias con cinta métrica en mano le llevaba un par de horas, y el revisar que su traje —a la hora de colocárselo—, se ciñera en su cuerpo a iguales distancias tardaba una hora más… si a eso se le añadía que tardaba ocho simétricos minutos en llegar a la armoniosa escuela de su padre dan como resultado: Un Kid sin entrar a clases por haberse retrasado tres horas con ocho minutos durante ochenta y ocho perfectamente equilibradas ocasiones.

—¡Pero profesor Stein! —le había replicado, tratando de explicar que su retraso tan simétrico tenía justificación. Buscó ayuda en sus armas, rogándoles con la mirada; mas las Thompson estaban tan molestas con él, que incluso lo habían abandonado antes de que comenzara su jornada de simetría, llegando puntuales y dejándolo llegar a la hora que se le antojara.

Stein le había mirado de manera intensa, mientras desencajaba el bisturí de la mesa —la llegada abrupta de Kid había provocado que dejara un momento de lado la disección de un extraño espécimen del Tigre de Tasmania—, se acercó lentamente a él sonriendo de manera sádica.

—Ningún pero, Kid-kun —le dijo, acercando el bisturí peligrosamente a su rostro para después, cortar la punta de tres de sus cabellos del lado izquierdo del rostro—. ¿O tal vez prefieras que en lugar de haber cortado tu cabello te hubiera diseccionado frente a la clase? Lo haría ahora mismo, me interesa bastante la anatomía de un shinigami que se ha retrasado ochenta y ocho veces… pero el Tigre de Tasmania está ocupando en estos momentos la mesa de disecciones…

El grito horrorizado del joven Death al verse reflejado en el bisturí resonó en el aula. El profesor sonrió, creyendo que su amenaza había surtido efecto; pero al sentir cómo su bisturí era arrebatado de sus manos la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

"_Ese mocoso malcriado… ¡lo diseccionaré por haber tocado mi bisturí favorito!"_ pensó mientras lo seguía hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la pobre especie supuestamente _'extinta'_ hace años.

El joven se examinó en el metal, tratando de encontrar en qué mechón exactamente había ocurrido aquella abominación; cuando lo encontró, pasó con maestría el bisturí en un cuarto cabello, midió la distancia con sus dedos hasta llegar al mechón que se encontraba a la misma distancia del lado derecho, cortando los cuatro cabellos correspondientes.

—Maravilloso, preciso y perfecto. ¡Tres mechones de cada lado no eran para nada simétricos! —gritó como maniático, para después comenzar a reír satisfecho—, cuatro mechones de cada lado suman ocho en total… ¡un maravilloso y simétrico ocho!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano de Stein le sujetó la cabeza, lo arrojó fuera del aula y justo antes de que Kid se levantara le arrebató el bisturí de las manos para después, cerrar las puertas de golpe.

El joven shinigami suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta para ir un momento al otro lado del pasillo, tratando de pensar en cómo lo convencería —claro, para intentarlo de nuevo esperaría ocho minutos y dejaría que el profesor se calmase—; pero de pronto una mata de cabellos rosados pasó corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado.

"_¿Esa era…?"_

Negó con rapidez. No había posibilidad alguna de que la espadachina llegara tarde a clases, después de todo era amiga de Maka y la técnico no le permitiría retrasarse ni un solo minuto.

Suspiró, mientras revisaba su reloj… se le habían pasado los minutos; pero a pesar de ello no renunciaría a pedir que se le admitiera en el salón. Giró sobre sus talones y a paso lento se acercó a la puerta del salón, sin percatarse de que alguien había salido corriendo del mismo y se dirigía en su dirección.

Observó el mármol de los pisos del Shibusen,deleitándose con el grabado, los colores y los matices.

"_Tan simétricos como era de esperarse"_ pensó y sus ojos se comenzaron de inundar de lágrimas por la creciente devoción que sentía por la escuela.

Y entonces se estrelló contra algo suave mientras un delicioso olor a vainilla, lavanda, y… ¿fresas?, inundaba sus fosas nasales. Se quedó como tonto, sin reaccionar si quiera para moverse y verificar contra qué o quién había chocado; prefirió pensar en lo balanceadas que se encontraban las esencias, el que su equilibrio era tan sutil que casi pasaba desapercibido si no le prestabas atención.

Un quejido proveniente de aquello con lo que chocó lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Chrona?

Al oír su voz la chica se sobresaltó. El rió un poco, ya que en el momento en el que la chica alzó su rostro sus mejillas se colorearon a tal grado que casi parecía ser un trozo de carbón. La joven de cabellos color lavanda comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes —la mayoría eran cosas como: '_Lo lamento mucho, o no sé lidiar con lar vergüenzas'_—, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y no se percató de que se encontraba cerca de los escalones que subían a la biblioteca.

Tropezó.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparada para el impacto y sugestionándose para lograr unas disculpas que convencieran a Ragnarok cuando éste le recriminara su torpeza, la dejara sin cenar —claro, ¡también tendría que sugestionarse para poder saber cómo lidiar con las costillas marcadas en su piel!— y la llenara de moretones. Comenzó a imaginar la textura del suelo, la posible torcedura de sus pies; el dolor que le causaría levantarse después para disculparse con Kid y después ir al Señor Rincón a contarle todas sus penas… mas el contacto con el duro piso del Shibusen nunca llegó.

Unos fuertes brazos se enredaron en su delgada cintura, y la sensación de calidez sustituyó al posible frío del mármol. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con otros de un color parecido al oro líquido… por un momento le recordó los ojos de su madre y tuvo miedo; pero el encontrarse con la preocupación marcada en esos orbes color miel la tranquilizó aunque fuera un poco. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirándolos por largo tiempo —no supo cuánto exactamente, pero pareció eterno para la chica—, contó los anillos que se encontraban en ellos, deleitándose al darse cuenta de que no eran de color negro como pensaba, sino de un color verdoso mezclado con un amarillo aun más fuerte que el de los ojos del chico.

—¿Te lastimaste?

El sonido de la voz de Kid la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Su cara se volvió de color negro, colocó sus pequeñas y ásperas manos en el pecho del chico de cabellos negros y le empujó, diciendo que no sabía cómo lidiar con la cercanía.

—¡L-lo lamento mucho, Shinigami-kun! —prácticamente le gritó, cubriendo su cara para después mirara de manera frenética hacia los lados —Kid pensó que posiblemente buscaba alguna esquina para tratar de esconderse lo más que pudiera y no existiría fuerza humana capaz de sacarla de ahí—, cuando una mano firme rodeó su muñeca y la obligó a mirarlo de frente nuevamente.

Kid volteó hacia atrás con expresión maniática, como si temiera que alguien la hubiera escuchado gritar y eso lo metiera en problemas. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que sólo se trataban de imaginaciones suyas y miró fijamente el ruborizado rostro de la chica. Tragó saliva y volteó hacia atrás una vez más, después de asegurarse que la puerta de su salón permanecía aun cerrada, acercó su rostro al oído de la chica. Chrona tembló al sentir el cálido aliento del shinigami rozar su piel mientras hablaba.

—Mejor hablemos en otro lugar, sirve que me cuentas por qué estás fuera de clases a estas horas.

La chica asintió, a lo cual Kid sonrió de manera cordial, mirándola con camaradería y ella, le devolvió la sonrisa de manera sincera.

Death the Kid sintió como si corazón se hubiera detenido un instante sólo con el propósito de reanudar su marcha de manera desbocada. Sus ojos brillaron con admiración y un leve rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

Sí, Chrona nunca había sido simétrica en ningún sentido: Su postura no era balanceada, los botones de su vestido eran números asimétricos y… ¡Por Dios, su cabello era la cosa más horrenda que había visto!, puede que el color le agradara por resaltar los ojos azules de la espada demoniaca, aclarar su piel y darle un aspecto de ser tersa; mas, ¡¿qué clase de ser despreciable en este mundo concebiría tal desastre? Las puntas de éste eran de tamaños diferentes y se encontraban en direcciones asimétricas, tenía un lado más largo que el otro y eso la arruinaba por completo… o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio su sonrisa.

Cuando la joven le sonrió, las comisuras de su boca se movieron en perfecta sincronía, los rosados labios se abrieron, mostrando una hilera de blancos y simétricos dientes, al mismo tiempo que los ojos se entrecerraban —por supuesto, ¡sus ojos se entrecerraron de tal manera que los párpados se mantuvieron a la misma distancia!—, provocando que cuatro arruguitas de la risa se formaran a lado de cada ojo —dando como resultado ocho simétricas arruguitas, porque, ¡claro!, estaban a la misma altura, distancia y tenían la misma longitud—; cuando alzó los pómulos, éstos se colorearon dando como resultado una gama de color gris perfectamente balanceada, al mismo tiempo que unos preciosos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas… sólo había una palabra para describirla.

—… _Preciosa._

Y Death the Kid se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de haber dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta. La observó con tal devoción, que a la chica casi le da un colapso nervioso.

—¡S-shinigami-kun! —le gritó sin querer, a punto de desmallarse, en esos momentos sintió cómo algo cálido inundaba su pecho y una sensación como de peso se instalaba en su estómago. El chispazo de electricidad que la recorrió en el momento en el que él la miró no se comparaba con nada; pero el saber que a esos ojos color miel algo los había iluminado en cuanto ella le sonrió era demasiado... no podía lidiar con eso.

Kid reaccionó, dándose cuenta por un momento de su error al decirle _eso _a una persona tan tímida e insegura. Observó el rostro color negro fulgurante de la chica, mientras sentía el calor aglomerarse en su rostro y se preguntaba si él —a pesar de tener sangre roja—, tenía un color igual o más oscuro en el suyo.

—L-lo siento, Chrona —tosió, tratando de evitar volver a tartamudear y quedar como un idiota frente a ella otra vez—… ¿qué dices?, ¿vamos afuera?

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar debido a que el extraño sentimiento en su pecho y estómago… ¿qué era eso?, ¿estaba enferma?, ¿debería contarle a Maka?... ¿por qué le había pasado eso al escucharlo decir la palabra _preciosa_, si ni siquiera sabía si iba dirigía hacia ella?, no, mentira: él la había murmurado mientras la miraba fijamente, sin despegar los ojos de su rostro.

Él le tendió la mano, y en un arranque de valentía que no sabía que tenía, Chrona la tomó.

Kid pudo sentir como la joven de cabellos rosas temblaba, probablemente porque no sabía cómo lidiar con el contacto físico; apretó la sudorosa y frágil mano, entrelazando sus dedos para infundirle algo de valor.

Caminaron de manera lenta, inmersos en un amplio silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas del recinto.

—Oye, Chrona… ¿por qué no entraste a la clase de Stein?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Lo pensó un momento, antes de responder.

—Stein-sensei dejo que a pesar de que era la primera vez que llegaba tarde no lo podía dejar pasar —sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—, y d-dijo q-que si volvía a llegar tarde implantaría un d-des-p-pertador en mi cráneo para que no se volviera a repetir… aunque antes de que me dijera que me retirara mencionó que no le había gustado que _sus alumnos_ llegaran tan tarde… no entendí el plural.

Pero Kid sí lo entendió.

—¿Y tú por qué no entraste a clases, Shinigami-kun?

La culpa presionó su pecho fuertemente, si él no hubiera llegado tarde tal vez Chrona no estaría fuera de clases y Stein lo hubiera dejado pasar; pero no… por primera vez maldijo su complejo de perfección.

—¡N-no importan las razones! —se apresuró a decir, nervioso—; pero, Chrona… la verdad si tenemos todo el día libre lo mejor será aprovecharlo, ¿no crees?

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir, sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo; pero se decidió a no preguntar más.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer algo? —inquirió el joven, nervioso—… sé de un lugar por aquí cerca, el Death Bucks Cofee, ¿lo conoces?, es muy bueno y me preguntaba si quería ir ahí a matar el tiempo.

¿Matar el tiempo? ¿Qué haría si el tiempo moría?... No podría lidiar con eso; pero tampoco podría lidiar con declinar la invitación.

—M-me encantaría.

Y le sonrió, provocando que el shinigami se volviera a sonrojar.

Entonces él volvió a tomar su mano y la guió fuera de la escuela; tal vez no era tan malo el contacto físico. Además, posiblemente Chrona descubriría por qué se sentía tan rara al estar junto a él.

Sí, tenía que aprender a lidiar a estar con él todo el día.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí está…. ¿Reviews? Sólo comenten si les gustó o… si no les gustó xD, estoy abierta a críticas.**_


End file.
